


Surprise!

by MetropolisCitizen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuz i still have homework and crap to do, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, happy birthday RDJ!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetropolisCitizen/pseuds/MetropolisCitizen
Summary: Peter's at the compound for the morning of his 16th birthday. He definitely thought Tony's first  birthday surprise was surprise enough.------Or: Birthday fluff cuz its Robert's birthday





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I know i should be doing my other fic but i've had a lot a crap going on. Mostly wrote this to let you guys know im still alive... I hope you enjoy!

Tony and Rhodey were in the common room when Peter strolled in from the dorm corridor yawning and slightly limping. The kid had gotten into some trouble — or as Tony preferred to call it “got his ass handed to him”— courtesy of the Toomes’ weapons still circulating around New York. Spidey had taken down the criminals that had been using them though, something he made sure to repeatedly stress to Tony as the Avenger was gripping him by the underarms to fly him back to the compound himself. 

Which, even Peter knew, was fair enough. He’d already figured his leg was broken long before Tony got Dr. Cho to check him out. And he _didn’t_ particularly feel like setting it himself— or having his Aunt see the giant-ass bruise under his eye. 

Still, Tony had made him _call_ his aunt to explain what happened, which Peter could admit he’d have otherwise likely lied to her and said something to the extent of ‘last minute suit touchup at the compound, I might as well stay the night here’. 

He hated having to tell her that he’d gotten so injured he had to be flown back to the compound (of course he euphemized a little, saying Tony got worried and thought he’d better get checked up by a doctor and stay at the compound for the night. He figured that would earn Tony a couple brownie points after she practically rained hell-fire on his mentor the day she’d found out how her nephew spent his down time). 

May and Tony got along fine enough at this point, though. May occasionally inviting Tony to dinner, or Tony … okay Tony didn’t do too much in return— that was just Tony. But Peter still knew she appreciated how much Tony took a roll in watching out for him. 

Still, now and then she would passive aggressively make it clear to Tony that he should’ve told her about Peter long before she found out herself (or at least not secretly flown him to Germany to battle against a wide array of super-humans). 

So, yeah, Peter figured the _least_ he could do was toss a few credits to his mentor. 

Tony tended to help him like that a lot, anyway. While Peter was still averse to calling Tony if he needed help, when Peter did call, Tony would always be there within a few minutes. A good shift from the months of radio silence after Germany.

The great thing was their contact wasn’t limited to his Spider-manning anymore. It hadn’t been for a long time. It’d been four or five months since Toomes, since Tony started being an active player in Peter’s life. But that had quickly extended to late-night lab sessions or mini-science lessons (which Peter would still geek out for, since Tony- _freaking_ \- Stark was teaching him about quantum accelerators).Sometimes, it was movies at the compound accompanied with Chinese takeout, or just relaxing and chatting in the living room whenever Peter came by after a patrol, usually by hitching a ride from a few freight trucks. 

Peter really enjoyed time spent at the compound with Tony. Except, he always felt bad staying overnight when he knew May preferred him to sleep at home, ever since it became more often that he didn’t. 

The icing on top of the cake this time was that his staying at the compound meant May wouldn’t see Peter until the afternoon, when she was off work. Particularly upsetting news when it just so happened to be Peter’s birthday. 

Something Pete had actually forgotten about all morning until he sauntered into the common room, not yet showered and still in pajamas, and was immediately greeted by Tony and Rhodey:

“There’s the birthday boy! How’s sixteen treating you so far? Good?” Tony smirked at him. “Let me tell you, kid, you _look_ good!” 

“Yeah, Pete you probably should’ve grabbed a shower first,” Rhodey chimed in.

Peter figured he looked like a mess. He’d had a relatively sweaty night of fighting bad guys and was probably still bruised in a few places. He felt gross, tired and tried, in vain, to at least pat down his greasy hair and straighten his wrinkled shirt (which was really Tony’s since it’s not like Peter packed a bag before he’d gone to the compound). 

Peter groaned and slumped himself down on the couch.

“Ah, come on kid. Perk up,” pestered Tony, still smiling. He walked over to Peter and nudged him in the leg with his own. “Hey, why don’t you grab a shower? Then, you can open your present.”

Peter sat straight up, “You got me a present!”

“Nope, just said that to screw with you.” 

“Oh.” Peter slumped again and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he opened them again to look back over to his mentor who was still eyeing him and smiling. “Wait, are you messing with me?” questioned Peter.

“Jeez, Pete, of course I got you a present! But people I could smell from the bar don’t get gifts. Now hurry up and get a shower, we’re going out!”

Peter launched himself off the sofa and practically skipped to his unofficial-but-readily-established bedroom. 

* 

He was back in under ten minutes, yelling a quick “Ready!” and began heading for the exit thinking Tony and Rhodey would follow. 

“Where exactly are you heading?” asked Tony. 

“I believe your exact words were ‘out’.” Peter said sarcastically.

“Yeah, but your present— or _part of it_ anyway— is right here.” He slid a small box across the counter he was standing behind in the direction of Peter. 

Peter walked over slowly, looking over to Rhodey who was grinning largely and back to Tony who was doing the same. Peter himself gaining a bigger smile for every second he didn’t know what was in the box. Finally, he snatched it up quickly and opened it just as fast. 

Peter unhurriedly raised up a set of car keys with his (shaking) hand to looking at them with his mouth gaped open.

“Ho…ly… shit.” 

“I figured you shouldn’t have to ride freight trucks to get here, and I know Happy’s getting sick off all the— ” Tony was cut off.

“Holy Shit! _Holy Shit!_ You got me a car!” Peter started bouncing on and off his heels. 

“Damn kid, you got to watch your language. Wait— you didn’t get that from me, did you?” 

Peter ignored him, still squirming and beaming like an idiot. He rushed over to his mentor and hugged him tightly. Tony gave a nervous laugh as Peter let go. 

“This is amazing, Tony! Thank you!”

“Well,” Tony responded, “do you want to keep standing around here or go see it? It’s in the garage!” 

Rhodey added, “Yup! Where Tony purposefully parked it right next to mine; he said it made your new car _‘look better’_ ,” Rhodey said faking a bitterness jokingly toward Peter. “But really kid that car is nicer than mine.” 

Peter turned back to Tony excitedly, “Is it really?!” 

“100%!” Tony remarked just to mess with his friend, “In every way imaginable.” 

Peter laughed, looked at the keys in his hand again and threw his arms around Tony once again. 

This one lasted a little longer and Tony gave a genuine laugh this time around as he wrapped his arms around Peter too. 

Only a second or two later and Tony chuckled, tugging on Peter’s arms to loosen them up, “Okay, I love you kid, but you still have super strength and my back can’t—” 

Peter pulled away slightly, his smile dissolved, staring up at Tony and asked softly, “What?”

Tony’s eyes widened when he realized what he’d said, looking at Peter then over the kid’s head to Rhodes who seemed just as shocked as Tony himself. 

Tony took a step back avoiding eye contact with the kid and nudged him on the arm hurriedly “Come on!” Desperate to get out of the current tension and awkwardness, “Let’s go see your car!” 

Tony began toward the exit.

“Uh, yeah…s-sure” Peter said hesitantly, but Tony was already in the hallway. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I was gonna add another chapter but it works well enough on its own I think


End file.
